


tipsy business

by kittensuh



Series: love in ncity [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Implied Relationship, M/M, alcohol use, cozy cuddles for everyone, jungwoo is a clingy drunk, under 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensuh/pseuds/kittensuh
Summary: sleepy and soft tipsy jungwoo finds calm in his favorite boys.





	tipsy business

**Author's Note:**

> i really was entirely inspired by bklyn boys #3 + 4 and i love these three boys especially together so so much :’)

jungwoo is not very good at holding his alcohol. it’s a rather widely known fact amongst them that he can get hazy on even some cups of beer. it might not be noticeable like how taeyong’s neck gets red or like how johnny’s eyes get droopy after a bit, it’s more subtle than that. 

it’s still a full body shut down, his walls and inhibitions low and his mind going completely hazy. he’s hyper aware of his actions and his thoughts and everything around him and he feels softer than usual. 

when everyone’s singing and everyone is hanging out around him, he’s a kind of chill drunk. he feels like he’s sinking into the couch, in all honesty, the cushiony feeling beneath him seemingly holding him afloat. he likes watching the commotion around him, all the boys being loud and everything feeling all too much, all too far but all too close in the best way. 

when they all call on him to sing his song, he barely registers himself jumping up and grabbing onto the microphone, ready to sing to his heart’s content. he does just that and his best friends in the world all help him out and guide him through it. he feels light despite the heaviness in his shoulders and in his eyelids and he dances along with the noise around him. 

he loves taking in the ambience and as much fun as dancing to the one off song is, he would desperately rather be sitting and watching things go on around him. he likes the way dongyoung’s face scrunches and how mark’s laugh fills every corner of the room. he likes to watch his favorite boys in the world do what they do. 

eventually, the party fizzles out of all of them. somewhere along the way, some of them have gotten their hands on more beer and now they’re all slumped and sleepy worse than before. 

off camera, they all move sleepily to their shared bedroom. taeil and hyuck cling onto each other endlessly and jungwoo finds that with mark beside him and dongyoung on his other side, he’s much the same. he latches onto dongyoung’s arm and rests against mark’s side and the two others indulge him happily. maybe a little unknowingly, but still happily. 

on camera, they have to part, but they know that by now. they all settle onto their beds of three and comfortably spread out however they may. jungwoo watches fondly at how small donghyuck looks on the furthest bed and how sleepy silly jaehyun is in his pajamas and settled for sleep. 

he shares a bed with mark and yuta, but he settles himself on the edge just beside dongyoung on the bed next to them. the cameras are still rolling but it’s almost like they’re not. in his alcohol riddled mind, mark is a warm body beside him and softer than any pillow jungwoo’s ever know. 

it’s how he finds himself pressed to the younger. he wraps his arm around his middle and mark is quick to throw his leg cozily over jungwoo’s legs. they cling onto each other and they don’t say any words. mark hadn’t drunk but he’s tired and it’s obvious to jungwoo who looks up at him, tracking all the feelings through heavy eyelids. the younger man blinks slowly once, twice, and then his eyes stay shut. his body heat is still just enough for jungwoo and he smiles fondly at the thought of his young bandmate getting the rest he deserves.

the cameras must come off for a second or flash elsewhere because dongyoung is beside him in a second. he’s a little drunk too and when jungwoo feels his hand moving through his hair, he presses into the soft touch. “why aren’t you sleeping like mark?” 

the youngest murmurs groggily at the sound of his name but he doesn’t move and dongyoung can’t help the little laugh that escapes him. dongyoung runs a hand through mark’s hair too and whispers a small, “love you, too,” before his attention is back on jungwoo. 

he runs his hand over the side of his face tenderly before he moves back to sit on his own side of the bed. “go to sleep, woo, your neck is going red.” he knows the jest is more for taeyong - he can’t miss the way the other man yells in offense at dongyoung before punching his shoulder weakly - but he nods his agreement. he does feel awfully sleepy and mark is just so warm - 

“i love you, doyoungie. i love you, mark.” jungwoo gets one reply of  _ i love you, too  _ and one reply through a hand tightening on his shoulder, but it’s all he really needs to slip into sleep peacefully.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/kitten_suh)   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/kitten_suh)
> 
> i love this ot3 dynamic sm


End file.
